


Heaven's Breath

by Arhel



Category: Tales of Innocence
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-07
Updated: 2008-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arhel/pseuds/Arhel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuya speaks to an old friend. Spoilers for the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven's Breath

**Author's Note:**

> _Characters belong to Bandai-Namco. Translation my own, based on the Japanese version._

The city of Enkaat was a marvel of modern technology and engineering. Crafted from the ancient ruins of the civilization of the gods, the entire city had been elevated above the clouds. Mechanical contraptions kept it afloat in place of divine power, but it was every bit as magnificent as any of its earthly counterparts.

And they'd even managed to hide the ugly steam engines and noisy pumps that kept the city afloat. It was not the Aerial Palace that Sakuya had loved, but it was beautiful nevertheless.

The woman who was now named Izumi sat in the serenity of one of the numerous gardens strung out along the rim of the city, watching the clouds flow by in ribbons of color. Mechanical contraptions squeaked past on rusty wheels, offering the lounging visitors all manner of drinks and refreshments.

As soon as she saw the broadcast, she knew it was him. Grand Marshal of the newly commissioned air force, his speech had been delivered with every ounce of the charisma and strength that she remembered. Lord Asura.

Did he know? Would he remember?

A few words in the right ears, and she was waiting in the little garden that was rumored to be his favorite haunt. As the imposing figure of the general came into sight, somewhat less otherworldly for its lack of formal attire, she wondered what she would say.

"I loved you in a previous life but it didn't work out. Could we try again?" was, admittedly, a little tactless.

He noticed her immediately, and forestalled any such attempt, piercing gaze – green, this time – softening in a gesture of friendship and familiarity. He remembered.

It was a mark of just how little she understood him, she supposed, when she found herself at a loss for conversation that even her impeccable etiquette could not cover; he saved her the embarrassment with blunt honesty. They talked about the past, sometimes with nostalgia and other times with awkwardness. For the first half hour of conversation, they skirted around the one topic that neither felt comfortable enough to touch.

But whatever form she took, Innanna, beautiful Innanna, could not be ignored. A billboard stood near the center of one of the garden's main paths, and on it was displayed prominently a colorful poster of the singer Rhiannon, whose lovely face and angelic voice had enthralled the known world.

He followed her gaze to the poster, and she recognized a pang of old, old jealousy when his mouth curved into a fond smile. "She doesn't remember. And I'm certainly not going to remind her."

Izumi started, staring at him in surprise. "But this... I thought… this is her world. The world that Asura and Inanna wanted."

He shook his head, slowly. "Asura loved Inanna, yes. But we were only Luca and Iria then. And you can't drive the creation of the world with puppy love."

It took a moment for the implications to sink in. Her heart leapt. Not Inanna- Iria. The Light of Creation could not be used alone, but if Luca had not chosen Iria in the end, then... A flood of lingering hopes and desires of two lifetimes swept through Izumi as she sat, stunned, and listened to him continue.

"He nearly won, you know. Matthias, or whatever he wanted to call himself. I'd gotten all the regrets, but he had most of the powers." He looked down at his hands, flexing and clenching long calloused fingers, and for a moment Izumi saw a timid little boy, wide-eyed and curious, a lifetime away from the battle-hardened general that he had once been.

"It's a little depressing, isn't it? To think that we're always the sum of our regrets, but even that fails to always work out."

"Yes."

"So you're looking for someone else, now? Casanova." She let a hint of teasing slide into her tone, assuring him – herself – that she didn't mean it.

He glanced at the poster again, the image of Inanna – Rhiannon – smiling brilliantly out at the camera.

"Not to interfere. I'm... not Asura, or Luca. But I have to, to say sorry, maybe, or just to stay away, but..." He paused, searching for the right words. "I want to know. I don't expect a miracle, I don't expect some magical happily ever after. But I need to know that it was the right choice, and I... I want to know."

Part of her was still Sakuya, sighing wistfully at what she could not have. Part of her was Chitose, somewhat embittered and slightly smug that it was the great Lord Asura who was doing the pining this time. But the part of her that was Izumi smiled, and said, "I'm sure you will."

They exchanged several minutes more of pleasantries. She rose to her feet and bowed as he took his leave, old habit from a long lost age. And so for the third time in her memory, the Lord Asura walked out of her life. And this time she was finally able to say good-bye.


End file.
